Locked in the Closet
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: What happens when Evie and Mal lock Carlos and Jay in a closet together?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants.**

* * *

The air in the small room is getting warmer the longer we are in here. I knew that the small closet was big enough to fit one person but it was absolutely to small for two people. I can feel Carlos's breath on my neck and it was becoming very uncomfortable. I shifted slightly which resulted in me hitting Carlos in the stomach and he stumbled back into the wall. I instantly felt bad for hurting my friend so I reached out the short distance to put my hand on his shoulder.

So why are me and Carlos trapped in a closet, well this all started about twenty minutes ago...

* * *

I walked into my dorm room to find Mal and Evie siting at the table waiting for me. They had a mischievous look on there faces and Mal was clutching her spell book. I cautiously put down my bag and took a step towards them.

"What are you doing here?" I ask them.

"Well Jay, we know that you like someone and we wanted to help." Evie says in a scarily calm voice.

"I don't like anyone." I reply slightly confused with the whole situation.

"Ugh yeah you do and well they definitely like you two." Mal tells me with an evil glint to her eyes.

Both girls stand and take a step towards me, I take a step back. This continues till I finally decide not to move back any farther. By this point Carlos has just entered the room and is trying to figure out what is happening. Mal and Evie share a look before me and Carlos are being pushed into the closet.

"Now kiss, god the tension between you two is unbearable. We will let you out once you have this all figured out." Evie says.

I try to open the door but it just won't budge. I kick it a few times before giving up.

"Honey you can't get out I put a spell on the door so save your energy for when you and Carlos are together." Mal says, I just know she is smirking at the door.

I turn and press my back to the door realizing just how small it is in here.

* * *

It has been over twenty minutes and an awkward silence fills the miniscule space. I slowly move my hand from his shoulder, we both seem to notice how it lingered a little too long. He tilts his head up to look at me and I quickly advert my gaze.

I feel like the awkward tension is increasing and the size of the room is decreasing. I back towards the door a bit more as an attempt to out some space between us. Carlos seems to notice and looks down at the floor while biting his lip. This tiny action makes me see him in a different way. Everything seems so different now, noticing all the things that I like about him.

The way he bites his lip when he's nervous. How he always seems to be happy when he is near his friends. How his face lights up when he plays with Dude. How he chews on the end of his pencil when he works on homework. Jay takes another look at Carlos and knows that the girls are right, he does like Carlos.

Before his brain can register what is happening he is pushing Carlos up against the wall and kissing him. They break away quickly and Carlos begins to mumble incoherently.

"Carlos, you like me right? Oh god did I just mess everything up." I begin to worry. I run my hand through my hair, like I do every time I begin to panic.

"Jay, I have had feelings for you for awhile so stop panicking." Carlos tells me while laughing at me slightly.

"So are we dating then?"

"Ugh, let me think about."

"Carlos." I whine like a three year old.

"I'm kidding, yes, yes we are dating." He says with a smile.

"So I can do this again?" I ask before kissing him for just a second.

"You can do that when ever you want."

I let out a small laugh before i'm pressing him agains the wall harder than before. Our mouths connect and his hand travels to my hair while the other wraps around my neck. I find myself pressing into him more and my hand are holding tightly on his waist. I swipe my tongue across is lips and he parts them allowing our tongues to battle for dominance. My hands slowly slide up the back of his shirt and I trace random patterns along his back.

I can vaguely hear the door open but i'm too preoccupied to noticed Mal and Evie's stunned expressions as they slowly back out of the room. We continue like this for awhile stopping every once and a while for air. We eventually leave the closet and continue where we left off.

That night no one in on the same floor as them got any sleep...

* * *

 **Okay so yeah I ended it like that cause well I can't write smut. I don't even wanna try. Anyway this was based off the one time me and Cali told our friend we were going to lock him in a closet with the person we shipped him with till they ugh confessed their feelings... yeah that's totally what we said.**

* * *

 **Also I just read this really sad book and would love to talk about it so if any one has read Jumping off Swings or just would let me rant to them about it pm me. Also send me any story ideas you want me to write. I'm open to your ideas, all of them.**

 **Remember to review!  
Hugs and Kisses **

**Vega!**


End file.
